Painted Smile
by Casdnova
Summary: Naruto gets his first first solo mission. Where he will learn a special kind of ninjutsu.


It was a quiet day in the hidden leaf village, the bird sound sweetly the bees happily buzzed, the residents of the leaf village even got some rest of the normally rambutans ninja Naruto, all most of them anyways. The poor 3rd Hokage, even after all these years and seeing hundreds of young ninjas, he still couldn't control Naruto.

"COME ON OLD MAN, SEND US OF A REAL MISSION I KNOW THAT WE CAN DO IT." Shouted the light-haired ninja.

"Gez, Naruto we just got back from a mission we should take some time to relax." Said Sakura. "It's that right Sasuke."

'Sure whatever." said the edgy young man

_(Meanwhile in Sakura's mind)_

_(I'd like it if you relaxed you dick inside of me GGGGGAAAAAHHHHHH)_

"WELL I'M READY FOR A MISSION EVEN IF THEY ARE NOT." blasted out Naruto. "YOU GOT TO GIVE ME SOLO MISSION OLD MAN."

Third Hokage rested his pipe on his teeth and thought for a second.

"Maybe if I give him a solo mission it will help him learn how dangerous being ninja can be and he'll stop bugging me all the time." Hokage thought to himself.

"All right the Naruto. If you want a solo mission i'll give you one, a painter from the Land of Winds is coming to paint the landscape just outside of the village, you'll be his bodyguard while he does so."

"ALL RIGHT THANKS GRAMPS I WON'T LET YOU DOWN." Screamed Naruto as he ran forward to give the old man a hug.

"All right all right." Huffed the elder ninja

"Naruto you better remember our training." Said Sakura

"With Naruto gone I can finally get Sasuke to breed me like the whore I am." Thought Sakura

"AWW DOES THAT MEAN YOU CARE ABOUT ME SAKURA." Grinned the jaggy young man.

"As if." Said Sasuke and she rammed her fist into head knocking him to the ground.

_**Later that night **_

"GEEZ IM SO EXCITED TO BE GIVEN MY OWN MISSION, THIS IS THE FIRST STEP IN ME BECOMING HOKAGE." Thought Naruto

With all the excitement Naruto felt something shift inside of his pants. It was his penis, and it was growing large about 7 inches, Naruto remembered hearing about this in class but he wasn't paying attention and didn't remember if this was a bad of good thing. He tried pushing it out of the way and it felt good, he pushed it a little more, it was feeling really good not as good as ramen but still good. He pulled his cock out of his pants and it was still growing, He pulled it with his hand up and down, up and down, it was feeling really good, and Naruto felt something pure and primal coming out him.

"GGGG AAAAAHHHHHH" screamed out Naruto. He couldn't control the white spunk that now covered his hand and wall.

"Wow." thought the young man. "That was almost as good as ramen."

Now feeling tired Naruto rest his head on his pillow to dream of the mission to cum. But just outside his window, resting on a tree was Sasuke, he was tugging on his own cock, watching that idiot Naruto turned him on, and he couldn't help but be jealous of Naruto's massive cock he rubbed his short 3 inches of meat as part of him wanted to stab Naruto for being bigger than him but another part of him wanted to feel want that massive cock felt like in his ass….

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto bolted forward to the front gate of the village, excited for his very own solo mission. What kind of adventures awaited, maybe he'd even fight an army of evil ninja or learn some super powerful jitsu then he would sure to become Hokage and then everyone would have to respect him. Naruto was running along the smooth paved stone roads of the Hidden Leaf Village and daydreaming about when he was Hokage Sakura would totally go on a date with him that he failed to notice someone standing in the road in front of him. Then with a thumb and loud bang and Naruto ran into them.

"GAHHHH." Screamed Naruto as he landed on his ass. "HEY WATCH WITH WHERE YOU'RE GOING."

"I I'm soworry." Standing before Naruto was a young ninja with short black hair her pale eyes teared up as she started to collect herself. "O it's youo Naruto-kun I'm soworry." she said meekly

"JEEZ HINTA YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL, NEXT TIME SOMEONE MIGHT NOT BE AS FORGIVING AS ME AND TAKE ADDGATIVE OF HOW NICE YOU ARE. "Naruto said as he picked himself.

Hinta picked herself up so she was level with Naruto's waist as she said. "If yuou want i'd dono anything twow make it upu twow you Naruto." She said as blush started to spread acrwowss her cheeks 0n0.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO GET AT, BUT I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MISSION TO GO ON, I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER BYE." Naruto screamed out as he started to run to the front gates.

Hinta heaved a heave sigh as she thought to herself. "God Naruto, I want you to make me your dirty cum slut. I want the inside of my vagina to remember the shape of your cock. Every night I fantasize that he would come into my room just take me, I'd be screaming so loud that my father would walk in. He would try to stop our love making. But when he saw how big your penis was, he couldn't help but watch as you railed his daughter against the bed. Eventually you would pick me up your cock still in my fresh pussy you walk over to my father raising my legs above my head and then you would fuck me in front of him the juice is from our hot passionate love would get all over his face .My loud Screaming would wake up the whole neighborhood and then Neij would walk in to see what was wrong. Only to see how you were dominating me in front of my own father you could have helped me get turned on watching a real man fuck. He'd pull out a short 2-inch cock. And then he would masturbate to your 17-inch rod pure man meat that have taken my virgin vagina. After only a minute of watching you turn me into a whore, he'd cum all over his own hand. You'd laugh at that and tell him to lick it up and he would because now was your bitch. I begin laughing at him but you would ram my body onto wall you would snarl deep into my ear "Shut up you slut." You would slip your cock out of my pussy and you can start teasing my petite little asshole. At first, I say "No Naruto I'm not ready for that." that would only make you harder as you rammed it into me. At first it would hurt but I would endure anything for you. At that point you would already pump three hot loads into my pussy and 2 in my ass. My mother would walk in to see what you were doing at first she would gasp at what was happening but then when she saw how big your cock was she would drop to her knees and approaches still in my asshole you pulled it out just to finish all over her face. It would completely cover her face she would start to lick it up. I'd laugh and tell Daddy to lick it off and he would. Then you push me down onto my knees and tell me clean your cock and I would. my mother would crawl over to join us then..."

"Hey there Hinata." Said Kiba, his approach pulling her out of her lustful fantasy. "Hey are you ok you seemed spaced out."

All the young Hyuga clan girl could do was nod as she watches the dust cloud disappear into the ground below.

"Are you sure you're ok. Why are you standing in that puddle?"

At this point Naruto had reached the front gate leaving a trail panic and chaos behind him as he pushed through the Hidden Leaf Village. The townsfolk of the village called out to him the usual insults, watch out you idiot. Little bastard, mistake. But the jeers and slurs of villagers would not get to him today because Naruto knew that when he came back from his mission that would see him for what he a hero. When the front gate came into Naruto's sight all he saw a strange man with a small smile across his lips and thicc head of hair, the strange man was holding something in arms but Naruto couldn't make it out.

"JEZZ THAT MUST BE HIM, I BETS HE'S SOME SUPER POWERFUL LORD AND I HAVE TO GUARD HIM AGAINST A WHOLE ARMY OF NINJA." Thought Naruto with gee.

As Naruto came close, he saw the man didn't hold much just a bundle of sticks and a blue bag. As the young ninja slowed to get a good look at the lord, he began speaking.

"Why you must be young Naruto Uzumaki I've heard a lot about you, and well if you're going to be my guard, I'm sure I'll be just fine."

Naruto was rarely ever quiet in his life, it only happened when he had no idea what was going on and he wanted to impress Sasuke or because someone managed to hold him down and stick something into his mouth to shut him up. But today he was quiet in the awe of this strange man form a strange land. His voice was soft and gentle, it was soft enough to be heard but just barely, making you pull in closer to hear. His smile was entrenched by a soft beard that remind one of being wrapped inside a warm blanket. But when stopped Naruto was his eye, they were soft and welcoming, like the sky after rain but what truly but Naruto in awe of this man was in his eyes there was no fear of him no hate of him only a pure love that Naruto had never seen. The man reached out and shook Naruto's hand, blush spread across Naruto's face. The man gingerly held his hand. Naruto hasn't felt the loving touch of another person in all of his living memoires. Even when Iruka touched Naruto there was a fear, a question to his touch but not here, this strange man held no fear at all.

Naruto might have melted right, if not for the sudden appearance of his teacher. With a burst of smoke Kakashi was hanging upside down from the arc the Gateway. In each hand he held two bags, both emblazoned with the mark of the leaf village.

"Hey guys." Said the bat like man his grin seeable form underneath his mask.

"KAKASHI WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU MADE ME WAIT FOR MY FIST SOLO MISSION." said Naruto. At this point Naruto should have been use to his master showing up late.

"Chill out Naruto, i was just packing some things you'll need for trip."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT A THING I'VE GOT IT, BELIEVE IT."

"Sure, you do." Kakashi's sarcastic was clear." Any ways your mission is to take Bob Ross here into the forest and show him the sights and keep him safe. Can you do that Naruto."

"SURE THING. BELIEVE IT."

Bob Ross laughed form beside giving Naruto a rub on the head.

"Well with that much confide I believe in you Naruto." Said Bob Ross with a soft chuckle.

The blush that only just left came back with a fury, before his blush was entrenched underneath his eye now a flood of bright red entangled itself all around the young man. Naruto's heart was beating fast, no one ever took him seriously they always just treated like he was pest. As Naruto looked into those two blue eyes the feeling from last night began to return and some of the blood that was stationed in Naruto's blush hard drives right into his cock. If Kakashi had not distracted Bob Ross with a report on the supplies they had, they both might have seen the head of Naruto's cock pop out form the top part of his pants. Naruto turned away from both of them and tried to shift the massive piece of meat into a less compromising position.

After about 10 minutes of the two adults talking and Naruto taking deep breaths to get rid of his erection, the mission was ready to begin, Bob Ross and Naruto waved their goodbyes to Kakashi and begin their long journey into the woods. Kakashi gave a pass to Naruto's strange behaviors because it probably just pre mission jitters. Besides he had heard that his favorite author was going to come out with a new book soon and he had to reread the whole series to make sure he didn't miss a detail.

Little to the knowledge of the whole group Sasuke was hiding underneath the guard post that stood beside the front gate. The young edgy boy angry thought to himself

"_That foolish Naruto wouldn't last a day outside the village without help, the hot ones are always so helpless._"

Before Sasuke had time to think about he just called Naruto hot, Naruto and Bob Ross had left the village for their long journey. Sasuke followed them from the tree's tops watching as the two quietly walked form along the trail.

"_God Naruto is useless. A real ninja would have noticed me by now, all he is doing is shaking his fat ass around."_

Even with Naruto's poor ninja skills he should have been able to see Sasuke because Sasuke was getting too close so he could stare at Naruto's ass.

Naruto on the other hand was just trying to steal glances at Bob Ross who happily walked the trail bathed in the green light of the leaves and enjoyed the sweet summer smell of the honeysuckle. With both Sasuke and Naruto distracted by their crushes they failed to notice a wild dog had appeared in the middle of the path. Naruto fumbled out his kunai.

"S-Stay behind me I'll halde-" Naruto's voice was quieter than normal as he talked to his crush for the first time.

But before he could do anything Bob Ross pulled a food ration out of his backpack and approach the mutt. With a smile he out held the food out in his open hand. With a sniff the dog reached out and ate the scrap of food. Bob Ross let out a happy little chuckle and petted the small pup on the head.

"How did you do that." Said Naruto in awe of how unafraid Bob Ross was of the wild Beast.

"I've found that when something is in pain or has been neglected for long it will sometimes lash out in hopes for some attention and when you cause more pain that only cause them to lash out more, but if you show'em a little loving well that makes everyone happy."

A blush grows across Naruto as Bob Ross smiled up at him. In the trees Sasuke felt a deep anger grow inside of him as he saw the blush on Naruto's face.

**Later that night.**

Nothing much happened the rest of the day. Naruto and Bob Ross walked in quiet and Sasuke continued to follow the group angry at the blush on Naruto's face. When the group reached a river that parted the forest in two, Bob Ross told Naruto to stop and to stop and set up camp. Naruto nodded and got to work putting up the tents and getting ready the campfire. While he did this, Bob Ross walked around the river bed feeling the rocks and holding his thumb out at the tree line where a mountain top could only just be seen. Bob Ross then took off his shoes and waded into the river. Watching his smile and fluffy hair get wet made Naruto Feel something from deep within himself. The way the water stuck to body and the hot summer sun made Naruto sweat. He had to take off his jacket. Sasuke looked at Naruto toned body the sweat from all the work made his undershirt stick to the V of Naruto's chest. Sasuke felt his dick get harder than it ever had before Turing form a 3-inch piece of meat to a 4 inch. He could help himself as he pulled it and stroked himself off to the idea of Naruto bending him over a log in the woods and taking him.

Soon the Sun began to set Bob Ross came back from his probing of the landscape and sat on a log Naruto had pushed next to campfire. Naruto hand him the meal ration he had just finished cooking. Bob Ross took it with a smile that made blood rush into Naruto's cock. Naruto sat next to Bob Ross on the log their knees touching. Just like there walk they ate in silence but at the end of the meal Bob asked a question.

"Naruto why were you so loud and happy around Kakashi but not around me have I done something." Bob Ross said showing worry for the first time on their journey.

"No no not at all." Stammered Naruto "you're just a really cool guy and I want you to like me."

"Naruto I'll like you no matter what." Bob Ross pulled Naruto into a hug. "Well I have to start early tomorrow so I'm going to go sleep, Night"

Naruto sat by that fire for 30 minutes after he was hugged, for all of Bob Ross's gentle characteristics his body was rugged and wild. Naruto shivered as recalled those long arms pulled him in close to the powerful build of Bob Ross his chest heaved with dedication, each breath you took had a purpose smelled of the of the riverbed that he stood it all day, musky and pure. Closing his eyes Naruto could still feel there two bodies pushed to togethers if only a little it was euphoric. Feeling blood rush to his cock Naruto quickly retreated into his tent to he could begin pleasuring himself.

Last night Naruto could hold his moans and growls of his sinful acts but not tonight he was high off the touch and scent of an older man Naruto quickly reached orgasm. With a loud groan he painted the inside of his tent with his white spunk. Naruto was breathing heavy as a rustling outside his tent lead to Bob Ross appearing in the opening of his tent.

"Naruto are you all right i heard screaming and oh." Bob Ross said before being stopped by the sight of Naruto's still enlarge member.

"I'm all right" Naruto breathed out and he stuck the rest of penis back into his pants.

"Naruto where you touching yourself." Bob Ross blushed

"Yeah why."

"Well that's not ok to do."

"Wait really I'm sorry no one's ever told."

"Wait no one's ever told you about mastutaion"

"No people in the village tend to stay far away from me if they can."

Then was a pregnant pause and Bob Ross thought to himself.

"Well it won't do if don't know." Bob Ross sighed and sat down in the tiny tent carefully as to not touch Naruto's cum that now dripped onto the floor. Their knees touched and Naruto was thankfully his blood went to his head and not somewhere else.

"Well Naruto you are grown into a fine young man and your body is changing, you've probably notice that hair is growing on your arm pits and you're around the base your penis." Naruto thought about how was thrown out of a barber into for asking if they would cut his arm down under. "Well with your body changing part of your body is changing to help make babies that's what your penis is for. That white stuff there is called sperm and it is a bunch of tiny little cells like blood that when they go into a women Vagina that makes babies. Does that all make sense." It didn't really to Naruto but his didn't want to look dumb in front of Bob Ross so we noughted his head. "And your penis gets hard to help put and baby is a woman you've probably notice how when you think of some special your penis gets hard." Naruto was thought about the people he got hard to at first Bob Ross came into his head then Sakura and then for some weird reason Sasuke." When i can see if your smile that there is probably some special little lady that you're thinking of. Just be careful to scare her off with that bright smile of yours." Bob Ross chuckled and laughed

"Is it ok if the person that make me hard is a guy not a girl?" Naruto diverted his eyes scared of Bob Ross's answer.

"Well that just fine by me" Bob Ross said with and gentle smile.

As Bob Ross got up to leave Naruto as asked "Is it ok if you come by tomorrow and made sure I am masturbating right?"

"That not really a right thing for me to do." Bob Ross quickly said. "Just be sure to be a little less loud tomorrow."

They both fell asleep that night Naruto had a dream where Sakura kissed him but as she pulled away her face changed to the smile of Bob Ross. Bob Ross dreamed of painting hilly landscape but the paint brush turned into Naruto massive cock and he jacked it off right off into his mouth. But someone was not sleeping that night is was Sasuke jacked off the whole night to the sound that Naruto made early.

"_Dumb Naruto"_ He thought to himself."_ Doesn't even know what jacking off is god what an idiot."_ After cummings 7 times to the thoughts of angry sex with Naruto he finally passed out.

**The next day**

Naruto was afraid to show his face the next day but when he finally did Bob Ross was his normal happy self. After a quick meal Naruto watched as Bob Ross walked into the river and began to paint the landscape, as the day wore on the Naruto try to watch Bob Ross paint but got bored so instead he went to practice his ninja skills throwing kunai at a tree and then running up said tree but even that failed to feed Naruto boredom. So he went back to watching Bob Ross painting. Sitting on the rocky beach Naruto watched as Bob Ross painted the landscape with slow mathematical strokes, he gingerly held the brush taking the time with every push of the brush. Once a fish brushed past Bob Ross's leg caused him to shiver and mess up a stroke but instead of being mad he smiled and worked the mess into his art making it part of the landscape. After coming to eat lunch and compete Naruto's aim with is Kumai he walked out and started painting.

At about noon he called out to Naruto" Naruto do you to come out here and paint with me."

"I don't want to take up your time paint so I'll just wait here." Called out the blond ninja.

"Don't worry I'd be happy to paint with you." Bob Ross smiled back.

Bob Ross quickly ran over and got a second striker and knaves and some more paints and wade out into the river with Naruto.

"I'm not very good at painting the art teacher never helps the class." Naruto gummy said.

"It's not about how good you it's about having fun and being happy."

As the day went on Naruto begin to open to Bob Ross tell him about his dream to become Hokage, about how much stronger he was then Sasuke, and how proud everyone will be of him someday, And the whole time Bob Ross listen and laughed, he commented about how strong Naruto must be to fight off one of the swordsmen of the village hidden in the mist and how cool his jitsu were. Soon the sun started to set and they had to put away their paint and go to sleep.

After eating Bob Ross sighed and looked at his art, it was of a river cutting through the forest and disappearing around a bend as a mighty mountain stood crowning the land, but in the river there a small person painting and when Naruto look closely the small Person had blond hair.

"Well I'm all done we can go back to the village tomorrow." Bob Ross said.

"THIS WAS GREAT." Naruto said he had slowly gotten back into his normal loud self and he had grown more comfortable with Bob Ross. "THANK YOU FOR TEACH ME SO MUCH ABOUT PAINT."

Bob Ross laugh but then lose his smile.

"Naruto are you in the hidden leaf village."

"W-what are you asking"

"The way they treat you and the way you talking about proving yourself, it's not right. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone you're already great."

There was a pause before Naruto tackled Bob Ross with a hug. He began to cry

"You're the first person to not be afraid of me or treat me like I'm some kind of wild dog. I i don't want you to go away."

"Naruto."

"I know you can't stay with me and i know i can't go with you but because i know that there is one person out there in the world that cares about I know I'll be strong enough to go on."

Naruto sobs were stopped by the soft pushing of lips on lips as Bob Ross tongue slipped into his mouth. Naruto tongue begin to tangle with the one that inserted itself into his mouth. While Bob Ross had experience, Naruto was eager to please. They pulled away breathing heavily Bob Ross eye that once had a gentle look across them were now glazed with lust as he picked up Naruto and being to suck on his neck and carry him in his tent.

Naruto fell to the floor and Bob Ross dropped his pants revealing his massive cock. 13 inch of pure man meat and as thick and his forearm his stood erect dripping precum. Naruto felt something inside building up as he let nature take over his body. Placing the large head inside his mouth he being to swirl the cock around with his tongue enjoying the salting taste of the cock. Moving around he started to lick the shaft worshipping every inch of the massive man meat that stood before his. With a swift lick form the base of the cock all to head he began to try and suck as much of the cock and he could. Bob Ross groaned as the young lad reached the 5-inch mark. Naruto began to choke Bob pulled the boys head all the way back to the base of the cock. The head of cock reached all the way down and kiss the Naruto's stomach. Naruto nose with filled with the deep smell of Bob Ross. Naruto gagging noise where getting to Bob Ross and with a loud grunt he filled Naruto's stomach with cum. Bob Ross smiled down as he slid his massive member out of Naruto's throat,

Naruto breathed heavy as he stared back up at Bob Ross a slight trail of cum and spit sliding down the edge of his mouth and said

"I love you."

Pulling Naruto into a rough kiss and feeling the heat that his cock left in the boy's mouth.

"I love you to." Bob Ross said and he pulled away from the kiss. "Now it's my turn."

Bob Ross started by lightly kissing the hickey he left on Naruto's neck. Naruto was tearing on his jack as Bob Ross worked his way down kissing every inch and we went.

"You're the first person to love me." Naruto cried out.

Bob Ross stop kissing and look at Naruto.

"Naruto I'm not the first there are plenty of people who would love you and what your parents." Bob Ross said with care over taking his lust.

"I don't have any and no one will say anything about that."

"Naruto" Bob Ross said as he pulled him into another kiss.

Bob Ross started to work his way down as he took off the black under shirt that Naruto wore, he saw the seal mark that rested on Naruto's belly.

"What is this?" Bob Ross asked.

"I don't know I've had it all my life." Naruto said

"I know art and this is a work of art, whoever put this on you did it with love Naruto there is someone out there who loves you.

Naruto stared in the eye of Bob Ross and said "I know."

Bob Ross smiled and began working his way down until he reached the cock. Although it was not as big as Bob Ross's mighty meat his was still large. Bob Ross know he could never match Naruto natural skill with his mouth but he was a painter and know how to use his hands. he began to jack the cock off enjoying the soft texture and warmth that radiated off it. He stated to tightly pull on the cock and push the extra skin forward with his left hand. With his right hand, he began to play with the balls bouncing the in between his fingers. After a while of this the groan form Naruto started to quick down he smiles a moved to his finish move with one hand he works the shaft of the cock but with other stated to rub the head. Naruto moaned and shot his load all over Bob Ross and with a lick Bob Ross slurped up the cum.

They both feel into each other arm. Their bodies rose and feel as one as they started to drifted into sleep.

"Thank you" Said Naruto "For giving me a reason to smile"


End file.
